narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Young Piece
If I don't reply to your comment within 24 hours, it probably means I forgot about it and that you should send me another message. Please Short but not to short and hardcore message please dont be soft because im a teenager and im french plus canadian. Welcome! Bonjour! Is cool being french? Anyway, welcome to Naruto Fanon. Like you probably already know, this is where you write your own characters, stories, jutsus and so on. You sould check out the Today's News, for the news of the day. If you're looking for ideas, just look at some others articles, and come up with your own. I hope you'll enjoy here. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 14:45, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Hay Whats up. lol i like it. im not one to take afens so dont worey. Sure! Sure! I'll get right on it, Captain! (salute) --Cyberweasel89 02:42, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Lol Pretty weird question to ask lol but okay ^^.My favorite rappers would be Jay-Z,Eminem,Kanye West,Mike Shinoda and Timbaland. Dr.Ayzen 21:12, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Well Honestly i dont listen to it alot cause im a Rokur(Rocker) but i still love it and i do know almost every rapper alive though.I do know each one u mentioned there. Pretty cool The Remix song us ent me prety cool u should check out a group called Hollywood Undead Their mostly rap and their awesome.Dr.Ayzen 00:31, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, name's The Dark Ninja. Welcome to the site! User:The dark ninja 00:36, 22 November 2008 uhhhh wow the number of rappers u know is scary u know more than me u really know your stuff dude Dr.Ayzen 02:08, 22 November 2008 wow You know ALOT of rappers thats really cool and good to know u like em check out their song Paradise Lost when u get the chance. Dr.Ayzen 02:17, 22 November 2008 hmmm idk hollywood undead is the only rap ive listened to in a while so for now not much sorry. One Piece I dunno, have to think about it. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 11:43, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome nice to know u like em so much eminem is the cooles.Check out a rap group called Fort Minor they rock especially their song remember the name. Dr.Ayzen 14:43, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey! I'm a girl and I have short hair. And my brother is a boy, and he has long hair. --Cyberweasel89 01:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :I have no clue what the f*ck you just said. :--Cyberweasel89 02:03, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::If hair length is how you tell a person's gender, you must have some huge gender confusion problems. And there really is no such thing as "normal". ::--Cyberweasel89 02:27, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Again, I have no idea what you just said. :::--Cyberweasel89 02:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, you speak French? Why didn't you say so? I know a little bit of French. Ya know, just enough to make some poorly worded conversation. --Cyberweasel89 02:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Intéressant. Cyberweasel89 vit dans les États-Unis, juste au sud de vous. :--Cyberweasel89 03:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Cyberweasel89 ne dirait pas l'endroit exact cela les vies de Cyberwasel89 dans. Mais c'est connu pour les prairies et swampland. ::Oui, Obama est le meilleur. Cyberweasel89 croit qu'il est le seul qui peut tourner le pays dans l'autre sens. ^_^ ::--Cyberweasel89 03:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Très bien. Vous avez dit votre ville à Cyberweasel89, donc Cyberweasel89 devra vous dire comme merci. :::Cyberweasel89 vit dans Warrenville, une ville dans le Moyen-Orient, directement par le Grand Lac de Michigan. :::--Cyberweasel89 03:38, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Oui, la musique de coup sec est pas male. Cyberweasel89 en aime un peu. Comme P.O.D., le Linkin Park, Gorillaz et le truc. est-il la poésie mis à la musique, non ? --Cyberweasel89 04:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) As in... Barack Obama? Please don't say that, I really don't feel like debating politics right now, but I will. Echo Uchiha 03:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC) KK, you made me do it, remember that. Reasons why Obama should not have been elected preisent: Obviously he is under qualified, having two years in the senate, which he mostly devoted to the presidental election itself. He has no experience with foreign policy whatsoever, barely claiming any domestic experience for that much. He is undecisive, during his short term in the senate, he voted over one hundred times as 'present'. This means he couldn't decide on yes or no, and as far as I know, you can't vote present when you're the president. And, would you want to have a president that would wake up at 3 A.M, forced to make a life changing decision that would effect you and your family, and have him unable to answer? I wouldn't. He is untrustable, he attended a corrupted church in Illinois for 20 years, that had a black supremacist reverend with radical claims, who clearly was anything but Christian. Obama stated that he attended church twice a month, yet still heard none of these radical claims from his own 'spiritual mentor'. Obama has changed his state of relationship three times since the election with his neighbor and fellow subbordinate William Ayers, an unrepentent terrorist who attacked the Pentegon years ago, and claimed in 2003 that he had no regrets, and that he should have bombed more. His policies are idiotic, he has a voting record that sticks striaghtly to Pro-choice, the right to abort babies. this is absurd, that is murder. Babies are human beings from conception, and taking their innocent life makes me sick. He plans to give wellfare, in the since that people who do not pay taxes will be making money with virtually no effort. He will be my president, and I will honor and respect his authority, but I do not like or trust him. Echo Uchiha 03:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Oh sorry, I forgot you were French-Canadian, basically I don't agree with Obama, but he is my next president. Echo Uchiha 04:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) No one should have to know two languages, but they should be encouraged to, because it reallt helps in life. Echo Uchiha 04:15, 27 November 2008 (UTC) well.... its good so far but im not really sure what it is so, i really dont know how to help. Please explain --Seireitou 02:15, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Taekwondo and Tournament Taekwondo I know, i love it too, you probably already read it, but im a second degree black belt and im getting ready for my 3rd degree rank in a week. P.S. Do you see my girlfriend pic... ^_^ Tournament I think its a great idea, just make sure you rely that info to others, like Ten Tailed Fox and Narutokurosaki547, even Echi and Cyberweasel too if you want a full house. --Seireitou 02:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Young-san I'm not at liberty to actually do anything right now, and I'm trying to make sure that the teachers don't find me on Naruto Fanon. I'll look at it on Saturday. Sorry... Narutokurosaki547 14:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) thanks! Thanks! Didn't know you were the founder of the simpsons wiki. But... your grammar gets to me... sorry if that insults you.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze '''HaruElie' | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 18:51, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Nah... Not so much I myself like punk-rock-type music, my brother likes more classic rock, power-metal, hard rock, but he hates rap.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:38, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Creator of Taekwondo Well, it wasnt really created, a better term would be that it was revived by General Choi Hong Hi. My grandmaster was accually one of the very few who trained under the great general and since he trains us in the same way so its like we've been trained under him too. It was once known as Taekyon in the past. It was outlawed in Korea for its deadlyness but after the Korean War (More like a police action then a war), the south had first revived the ancient art under a new name: Taekwondo. The history goes way back, to the ancient art of Subak but thats another story. --Seireitou 21:06, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the second to last comment on my talk page. You've made lots of strong characters.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn ........... ............................I don't know how to respond to your recent message on my talk page............ Narutokurosaki547 14:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Les Villages Salut Young Piece, Je m'apelle Akira Tetsusji. I can speak both french and english, but as English is my first language I will type this message in it. Seireitou would like me to spread the word about adding our countries and villages to the World Map (so we can have an official Fanon world map) (I've done mine, they are that area connected to the southern part of the mountain country). I was also wondering if you could also help spread the word. I've read some of your articles and I must say your jutsu's are pretty awesome. regards, --Akira Tetsuji 21:17, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Plasma Jutsu I kind of had Plasma jutsu's first, Kesshouton. But mine is a kekkei genkai. I will indeed help you on the condition you make yours just an elemental combo (not a kekkei genkai like mine), and make it a combo of fire and lightning chakra not wind + lightning like my Kesshouton ability. You should have asked me before you created plasma jutsu's as I was the first to create them on this site. I have an Idea, if you make your ninja's (the Zatchi clan) part of the Sekiei Clan (my clan that uses Kesshouton). I will be more than happy to help you. Akira Tetsuji 17:20, 15 December 2008 (UTC) OK Ok I understand. Maybe the two clans can be distant cousins. Feel free to use any of my plasma jutsu's for inspiration. Also, If you need help creating jutsu's just ask me. Akira Tetsuji 17:42, 15 December 2008 (UTC) grammar! I know you're French-Canadian and all, but isn't it possible to edit your pages? I can barely understand your Supekutorugan page! Sorry if this sounds rude, The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:15, 15 December 2008 (UTC) The pic It pretty good, kind wierd, but still good --Seireitou 03:21, 16 December 2008 (UTC) well its just the whole gangstar akatsuki thing, its kinda cool, just, it just looks kinda wierd, i dont know how to descrabe it. --Seireitou 03:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Rap Sorry I don't know much about rap. I'm sorry I can't say anything useful. (Damn my low self-confidence is showing again.) Mangamolly1991 01:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) crazy? okay, now you're pushing it. Bart Simpson? >_< The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:53, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Well, that's character conversion, and Bart wouldn't make for a very good ninja. Just, kinda weird. world map Fine, but give it a cool name, not just red okay? --Seireitou 02:48, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Put the name and info in one of the opne spaces and ill include the name on the pic. ? Do what? Seireitou 03:27, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Oh easy, i just inserted the pic into Adobe Illastrator and used it's word tool to put them in then i sent the pic to paint to color in the borders and to save it into a usable file for the wiki under ".jpeg" --Seireitou 03:36, 18 December 2008 (UTC)